Fall to pieces
by AshleyFran
Summary: SONG/ONE-SHOT: Ao revelar seu amor por Edward, Isabella, poderá perder seu melhor amigo ou ganhar um grande amor?


**Sinopse:** De um lado uma amizade apenas, do outro uma paixão avassaladora. Dois corações unidos pelo companheirismo. Isabella sempre foi a melhor amiga de Edward. Mas ela nunca teve coragem de confessar o quanto o ama. Nos seus profundos pesadelos o medo de ser desprezada por ele é tanta que ainda continua a ser somente sua grande amiga. Prefere ser amiga a ser ignorada por ele para sempre.

_Um beijo. Uma tortura. E um enorme ciúme._

Tânia, a garota de quem Isabella mais odeia no mundo, resolve beijar Edward e por mais que ele não goste dela corresponde intensamente. Isabella fica arrasada e sai correndo e desata a chorar. Ele nem imagina o que está acontecendo e vai atrás dela. Ao revelar seu amor Isabella poderá perder ou ganhar um grande amor? A confusão está apenas começando...

**O/s baseada na música Fall to pieces da Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único<strong>

_"Eu não quero cair aos pedaços_  
><em>Eu só quero sentar e te olhar<em>  
><em>Eu não quero falar sobre isso<em>  
><em>Eu não quero conversar<em>  
><em>Eu só quero chorar na sua frente<em>  
><em>Eu não quero falar sobre isso<em>  
><em>Porque eu estou apaixonada por você"<em>

**POVB**

Uma luz incomodava meus olhos, notei que já tinha amanhecido e eu não queria nem levantar da cama, muito menos ir pra escola. E foi isso que eu decidir. Passei as mãos no rosto e sentir que estavam inchados e provavelmente vermelhos, depois de chorar quase a noite toda. Lembranças do dia anterior encheram minha mente.

Como eu pude ser tão fraca? Esse sentimento estava guardado dentro de mim há um tempo e eu nunca tive a intenção de revelar o amor que sentia por Edward. Sim, eu tinha medo de ser menosprezada por ele depois de falar dos meus sentimentos. E foi mais ou menos o que aconteceu ontem.

**Flashback ON**

Eu estava conversando com Ângela sobre o trabalho em dupla de biologia, vi pela visão periférica quando Tânia, a garota mais rodada da escola, veio em direção à mesa que eu estava com minha turma. O barulho dos seus saltos, chamou a atenção dos meus colegas, todos olhavam pra ela. Bom, se era atenção que ela queria, conseguiu! Só que ninguém contava com o que ela iria fazer, nem eu.

Tânia sentou no colo do Edward beijando-o de surpresa. No começo foi só um selinho, aproveitando do choque dele, ela aprofundou o beijo, deixando todos de boca aberta ao perceber que Edward a correspondia.

Uma dor aguda me atingiu no peito, fazendo com que eu colocasse a mão no local, como se fosse amenizar. O ar pareceu ficar rarefeito me obrigando a respirar pela boca, mas nada adiantava. Eles continuavam se beijando na minha frente e de toda a escola, me magoando – apesar de ninguém saber do meu amor por Edward – me matando por dentro. Meu coração estava tão acelerado que parecia que queria sair pela boca, e ao mesmo tempo estava estraçalhado. Edward não podia fazer isso comigo. _Ele não tem esse direito!_ Um outro sentimento, ruim, invadia meu ser. Era ódio. De Edward, de Tânia, de mim.

Não aguentando mais ver aquela cena, levantei-me, quase derrubando a cadeira, e sai pisando duro no piso de madeira do refeitório, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos, mas não liguei. Minhas mãos tremiam, o choro abrindo caminho dentro de mim.

Senti alguém me seguindo, mas não virei para olhar. Não queria ver ninguém, nem falar com ninguém. Meu coração batia forte pela caminhada rápida, e a respiração saia aos arquejos. Ouvi meu nome ser chamado diversas vezes, ignorei. Será que não entendiam que eu queria ficar sozinha? Acelerei o passo, já perto do bosque da escola. Passei rápido pelos galhos das árvores que tinha por ali os tirando do meu caminho. Mas, acabei tropeçando numa raiz – que não tinha visto – e caí, tentando me apoiar com as mãos. Na mão direita tinha pequenos arranhões em toda a extensão e estava um pouco ralado também. A esquerda tinha um pequeno corte. Droga! Estava ardendo. Assoprei para aliviar o ardor voltando para minha caminhada, agora tomando cuidado onde pisava. Cheguei à pequena clareira, que tinha encontrado há algum tempo, poucos minutos depois. Caí sentada, exausta, no gramado da campina. Senti meu rosto molhado. Estava chorando, não sei se de raiva ou de mágoa. As lágrimas agora caíam em abundância. Abracei minhas pernas enterrando meu rosto entre os joelhos. Queria sumir neste momento. Um soluço escapou entre meus lábios e o choro veio com mais força ainda. Estava destruída por dentro. Minha cabeça latejava, sentia falta de ar, soluçava sem parar. Minha visão foi ficando turva, eu limpava as lágrimas que ainda caíam, mas não adiantava. A última coisa que me lembro foi ouvir sons de passos próximos a mim, antes de cair na inconsciência.

Ouvia meu nome ser chamado, mas a voz estava longe de meu alcance. Eu tentava encontrar a linda voz que me chamava, mas eu não conseguia. Meus pensamentos estavam confusos. Finalmente consegui abrir os olhos, muito lentamente, acostumando-os com a claridade, e foi quando eu vi Edward. Ele tinha a testa franzida, apresentando preocupação e confusão. Pareceu aliviado ao me ver acordada. Eu estava com a cabeça deitada em seu colo, enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos.

- Bella... Oh, graças a Deus você acordou. Chego aqui e te encontro desmaiada! Você esta doente? Esta sentindo alguma coisa? – atropelou nas palavras, seria até bonitinho se não fosse pelo que presenciei no refeitório. Ele não deu a mínima pra mim. Tentei me levantar, mas acho que fui rápida demais, senti uma forte tontura me fazendo deitar novamente no colo dele. Respirei fundo, isso me causou um desconforto na garganta. Tentei de novo, o mais lento possível, e consegui me sentar corretamente na grama, de costas para ele. – Estava ótima até agora pouco e... – o interrompi.

- Estou bem, Edward. – minha voz estava estranha e baixa, por causa do choro, imagino. Limpei a garganta para continuar. – Acho melhor você voltar pra escola. Já deve começado a aula. Não quero que perca assunto por causa de mim. Eu estou bem. – repeti continuando de costas para ele.

- Como...? Está maluca garota? Você não esta nada bem! Ninguém desmaia porque esta bem. O que esta acontecendo? Desde quando Tânia me beijou você ficou assim. Eu vi o modo como saiu do refeitório. – quando ele falou o nome da biscate, meu ódio por ela cresceu ainda mais. Sorte que ele não podia ver minha expressão assassina e dolorosa. – Sinceramente... Não precisava daquilo... – me enfureci e virei para encará-lo.

- Não precisava daquilo o que? Hein? – praticamente gritei apontando o dedo em sua direção, minha cabeça estava doendo ainda, mas eu o enfrentei – Você nunca gostou... Nunca suportou a Tânia! Por que isso agora? Por que você correspondeu o beijo dela? – _era para beijar a mim, somente a mim_, completei em pensamento. – De todas as garotas dessa escola, dessa cidade, por que ela?!

- Ei, calma! Você viu, alias, todos viram, que foi ela que me beijou. Fiquei em choque pela ousadia dela, e sem pensar eu a beijei de volta. Depois que você saiu, ela me soltou e... Olha, não me condene por isso, mas não fiz nada que qualquer outro cara faria no meu lugar. – _poderia ser qualquer um, menos você_, pensei angustiada. – Já saí com outras garotas, e tudo mais, não sei por que você agiu assim com a Tânia... – falou baixo, como que para ele mesmo, mas eu estava perto o bastante para ouvir. Apertei os lábios para não falar o que não devia. – Bella... – sussurrou meu nome, sua voz estava baixa e rouca, causou-me leves arrepios no corpo todo. Ele se aproximava vagarosamente de mim, a cada passo minha respiração ficava irregular, meu coração acelerava gradativamente, minhas mãos estavam tremendo, eu suava frio. Era como se eu tivesse com algum tipo de adrenalina no corpo, muito excitante, mas ao mesmo tempo, que me dava medo. Sentimentos contraditórios, não? Será que ele notava as reações que meu corpo tinha quando estava perto dele? Provavelmente não, pensei entristecida. – Bella você está bem? Está ficando pálida... Droga, você vai desmaiar novamente e ainda diz que está ótima! – resmungou, ele estava a três passos de mim.

Puxou-me pelo braço, me abraçando pela cintura. Me segurei na ponta dos pés e encaixando a cabeça no vão de seu pescoço, aspirando o cheiro único que ele tinha. Aquele que me fazia estremecer da cabeça aos pés, me deixava cada vez mais apaixonada por ele. _Deus, eu sou apaixonada por ele até a alma._ Sempre senti ciúmes de toda garota com quem Edward se exibia para os amigos, querendo que eu estivesse no lugar delas. Que ele me beijasse, fizesse amor comigo até não aguentar mais. Sentimento esse que não queria ficar guardado e quietinho no lugar dele, queria gritar pra todo mundo ouvir o quanto eu amava Edward e viver esse amor único que existe dentro de mim. Mas ai vem o medo. Medo de rirem de mim quando verem que não sou correspondida por ele, de ser chamada de idiota por amá-lo, e pior de tudo, receber o desprezo de Edward ao confessar meu amor por ele. Era por isso que eu não falei nada, até agora. Prefiro ter sua amizade pra sempre, do que ser ignorada por ele, porque é isso o que vai acontecer. Quebrando o encanto do momento, pra mim claro, me afastei dele olhando em volta, então olhei para ele de volta.

Edward tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas fechou a boca novamente, me encarando. Olhando dentro daquele mar verde, que eram seus olhos, um turbilhão de sentimentos se apossou do meu coração e me decidir. É hoje. É hoje o dia em que eu me declararia para ele. Espero que possamos superar tudo, e juntos. O que não tinha garantia alguma.

Eu não quero quebrar meu coração. Queria somente sentar e olhá-lo. Mas algo dentro de mim quer, a todo custo, expor esse sentimento a ele. Como se soubesse que iria ser correspondido. Tentando ficar o mais calma possível, respirei algumas vezes antes de falar.

- Eu não vou desmaiar e não quero falar sobre isso. Na verdade, eu não queria falar sobre nada, mas algo dentro de mim pede para que eu revele um segredo, que mantenho comigo há um tempo, a você. – ele esperou eu continuar. Afastando-me estrategicamente, ainda olhando em seus olhos, continuei. – Como disse, eu não pretendia falar nada pra você ou qualquer pessoa. Reagi daquela forma no refeitório porque senti ciúmes de você com a Tânia. – ele arregalou os olhos, em choque, abriu a boca pra falar, mas eu pedi silêncio. – Eu sempre senti ciúmes de você com todas aquelas garotas com que você saía. Mas de um tempo pra cá, simplesmente, não o vejo com garota alguma e isso me encheu de esperança, ou sei lá o que, estava mais segura em relação a você, mas do que adianta tudo isso, se só me ver como "sua melhor amiga"? – reclamei meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas, a parte difícil do meu desabafo estaria por vir. Tomei toda coragem que tinha em meu ser e soltei: - Eu estou apaixonada por você. Sempre fui, desde o primeiro momento que te vi. – sua boca escancarou de surpresa. Ele me olhava como se fosse um E.T e parece que não tinha ouvido direito. – Eu não deveria estar surpresa com a sua reação, esperava mais ou menos isso. – sua cabeça caiu de lado fazendo seu cabelo cair em cascata pela testa, algumas mechas cobrindo seus olhos, lindo. – Sei que você não me ama, mas eu quero continuar sendo sua amiga. Não destrói toda nossa amizade pelo que te falei. Amo você, e vou continuar te amando pelo resto da minha vida. Fui fraca, não suportei ver você beijando a Tânia e agora... – suspirei. – Olha, esquece tudo o que eu disse aqui, ok? Vamos fingir que não nada aconteceu, voltamos pra aula, e tudo volta ao que era antes. Nada mudou, certo? – a dor no meu coração intensificou. Eu não queria perdê-lo. Seu olhar perdido e confuso confirmava tudo o que eu imaginava que iria acontecer.

- Bella... Isso é... Errado. – passou os dedos pelo cabelo, visivelmente nervoso. – Você... Você não esta apaixonada por mim. É minha amiga. Melhor amiga, entendeu? Você está confundindo, ou sei lá o que. Não é amor. Não pode ser. Oh meu Deus.

- Eu não estou confusa! Não menospreze meus sentimentos Edward. – minha voz elevou duas oitavas – Eu sei o que eu sinto por você, e é amor! – essa ultima palavra saiu baixa, quase não dava para ouvir. Eu estava chorando novamente.

- Não, não é. – pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos, me obrigando a olhá-lo. – Olhe pra mim, Bella. – encarei-o, surpresa ao notar que ele estava quase chorando também. – Eu gosto de você também. – senti meu coração acelerar com a declaração. – Mas como amigo, sabe? Eu tenho um instinto protetor em relação a você. – oh Deus. Ele esta fazendo picadinho do meu coração. – Você... Deve sentir o mesmo, é isso. E esta confundindo. Você merece coisa melhor que eu. – me soltou, andando em círculos pela campina. As lágrimas caíam continuamente. Ele me feria cada vez mais, dizendo que eu não o amava. – Quando encontrar alguém que goste, você verá que não era amor o que sentia por mim. Já vi isso varias vezes. Hey, está me ouvindo? Não, chora ok? Você sente um carinho especial por mim. Não amor.

- EU AMO VOCÊ! – gritei. – Não quer acreditar, não acredita! Mas eu amo você SIM! – um soluço alto rasgou na minha garganta, ela doía agora.

Sentei na grama colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos, chorando ainda mais, quando ouvi seus passos se afastando. Indo embora...

Deus, o que eu fiz?

**Flashback OFF**

Abanei a cabeça para espantar essas lembranças dolorosas. Tinha tomado uma decisão ontem à noite. Iria embora de Forks. Ia conversar com meu pai e ainda essa semana vou para Los Angeles, morar com minha mãe e tentar esquecer Edward.

Ouvi a companhia tocar no andar de baixo e estranhei. Charlie foi pra delegacia e estou em casa sozinha. Quem será? Gritei que já estava indo e coloquei minha saia preferida e uma blusa branca*. Olhei-me no espelho, até que não estava mal. Só os olhos um pouco vermelhos e inchados. Corri escada abaixo quando escutei tocarem impacientemente, quase caindo no percurso.

Me recompus, e girei a chave destravando a porta. Qual foi minha surpresa ao ver Edward do lado de fora da casa? Minhas mãos começaram a tremer, suando frio.

- Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu quero conversar com você.

- Eu não tenho mais nada pra falar com você. – tentei fechar a porta, mas ele foi mais rápido e me impediu.

- Se você não quer falar, pelo menos escuta. É importante. – terminou de falar entrando na minha casa.

Cruzei os braços, esperando ele começar a falar.

- Bom, depois que eu fui embora da campina ontem, fiquei pensando no que você me falou. Fui dormir bem tarde. Na verdade, nem consegui dormir direito. E cheguei à única conclusão que poderia ter: eu fui infantil e medroso. Eu percebi que gosto muito de você. Só não descobrir isso antes, porque eu sou um idiota e sempre tive medo de me apaixonar, mas não notei que _eu sou apaixonado por você _antes, porque pensei que era só carinho de amigo, como falei ontem, mas não era. Eu sempre tive ciúmes dos meninos que queria sair, namorar você. É meio possessivo, sabe? – Oh Deus. Ele está se declarando pra mim! Tinha vontade de pular em seus braços. – Eu quero te fazer uma pergunta e espero não ter magoado muito você ontem. Eu estava assustado. – apenas assenti, e ele continuou. – Primeiro lugar, me perdoa por todas as besteiras que falei ontem? E em segundo, quer namorar comigo? – fui no céu e voltei. Ele quer namorar comigo? Claro que sim!

- Edward você é o único com quem eu quero passar o resto de meus dias. Você me completa, me traz da escuridão. Você é meu sol e só em teus braços me sinto segura e feliz. Eu aceito ser sua namorada. – ele sorriu radiante e me beijou apaixonadamente. Suave e terno, explorando todo o cantinho da minha boca e eu a sua. Aproveitei cada minuto que passava com ele. Não estou acreditando que é real. Minutos depois, nos separamos para respirar. Ele nunca deixando minha pele, desceu beijando meu pescoço e clavícula, me deixando arrepiada da cabeça aos pés. Depois de controlar a respiração, voltei a falar – Diz pra mim que é real, e que eu não estou sonhando, por favor. – ele riu em meu pescoço e se afastou para me olhar.

- Você não esta sonhando, meu amor. Eu estou aqui com você, eu te amo. Sempre vou te amar, não importa o que aconteça. – sussurrou pra mim. Eu sorri grande, sentindo meus olhos cheios de lágrimas de felicidade.

- Isso é bom. Porque se fosse sonho não queria acordar... Nunca mais. – ele sorriu me beijando novamente. O melhor beijo da minha vida. E uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça, que pela primeira vez eu tinha certeza de que era verdade: **Eu tinha Edward pra mim, e ninguém nunca iria mudar isso.**

**Fim!**

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong> lh4 . ggpht - bCCt9nEVsKk / ThDcV7D8HFI / AAAAAAAAAbo / nIBEyw5BE64 / 034. jpg

_E aí garotas, o que acharam? Comentem!_


End file.
